Major Players/Characters
Montreal #Dr. Patel #Name #Name #Name #Name #Name #Name #Name #Name New York #Name #Name #Name #Name #Tyrese Franklin #Name #Name #Name #Name Las Vegas # 'Damian Green.-' A thirty-eight years old security guard that has been working in Area 51 headquarters for the past 10 years. He got the job thanks to a recommendation from his childhood best friend, Nicholas, who is a high-rank member of the organization. # 'Amphitrite.-' She is Poseidon's wife, queen of the sea, and one of the 50 daughters of Nereus and Doris; which makes her a nereid, a sea nymph. Nereids were lower goddesses of water with the upper body of a beautiful woman and the bottom half of a fish, they were usually friendly with the sailors and mankind. However, there were also corrupted nereids. Amphitrite used to love mankind as well but after the betrayal of the human race for captured her family and herself. she became full of anger and planed her revenge for a long time; she was only waiting for the right time. # 'Nicholas Sproud.-' A high-rank member on the Area 51 association, he is also Damian's childhood best friend and the one who recommended Damian for the job ten years ago. # 'Peter Fontaine.-' He is a good friend of Damian, they know each other because he works nightshifts with him, although Peter is in charge of guarding the fence outside. # 'Andrea López.-' Another security guard whose shift is during the daytime. Damian and she only have a good coworkers relationship but they do not get to see each other much. However, ever since Damian found the mermaid, she has started to feel curious about Damian strange behaviors. Hawaii # 'Selenia.-' She is a Drakaina, (a female dragon, sometimes with human-like features). Selenia is a member of the hunters, one of the organizations of her kingdom. However, every civilian in her nation is trained to be a soldier since they turn 5, so even the lowest craftsman can join a war if necessary. As a dragon, she feels attracted by shiny things and feels the urge to take it to the dragon's treasure. # 'Kay.-' He is one of the selected members that were sent to Hawaii to catch the Flourizen by the queen of the ocean, Amphitrite. Like all his comrades, he likes to lionize his queen with gifts. # 'Captain Aris.-' He is the leader of the hunter squad which Selenia is part of. A retired general who decided to go for something smoother. # 'Daphne.-' One of the selected mermaid guard to take care of the fishers on their trip to Hawaii. She is also Kay's elder sister. # 'Kyria.-' She is Selenia's comrade in the hunters' group, Kyria is also Selenia's best friend. Tokyo # 'Naoko.-' A divorced 45 years old Japanese mother who struggle every day to bring a better future to her children # 'Harumi.- '''Naoko eldest daughter, she is an excellent student and the class representant. Harumi is also very athletic and cheerful and cares deeply for her family. # '''Takashi.-' A 35 years-old rich businessman with strange fetishes. # 'Kaito.-' Naoko's youngest kid # 'Doctor Fujioka.-' A beautiful female elite doctor. City 6 #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow City 7 #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow City 8 #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow #Follow Sweden #Lua Dipa - A rebel in the city who steals and robs from the rich to give to the poor and sick. Everyone know who she is, as she has been to jail many times. But she is friends with the Dick Robin because he secretly likes what she does For his community. #Doug Barf - A trader of medical supplies - also friends with Dick Robin, he charges more to the rich and discounts the poor. This helps bring in tax money for the city. #Dick Robin - Head of the city. Enforces the best for the people in council meetings, and is very tied in with law enforcement. #Roger Tat: Dispatch control for 911 calls and head of the daily announcements. He provides encouragement and words of wisdom during dining hours, and he is very calm during 911 calls - helping his citizens during stressful times. #Doc Mitchel: Head of Swedens emergency medical center - educated in Harvard medical school before the war, he is a very well rounded individual who takes advantage of machines to operate on his patients. His surgery success rate is unbelievablly high #Tony - Tony is addicted to drugs - but he is not violent. He only takes what he can get, and he is Sweden’s number one junkie. Armed with severely deep intelligence on explosives, he wheels and deals with the military to get his fix while they get their weapons. #Law Dillon - Dillon is a corrupt lawyer, forever pissed off at the myths. He works with Tony to send human bait into battle to kill the myths. Sweden‘s military disapproves of his tactics because human lives get ended. Nonetheless, it is effective. His family was slaughtered as he came home one day, so he holds a massive grudge #Hornet - Hornet has been affected by the myths. He has the ability to enter peoples dreams, and he is permanently in jail. He will torture the minds of good people because he is sour that he is locked away forever. He drove the last owner of Sweden crazy with his powers - she physically killed herself, but nobody knows because he kills silently. He is coming down with tuberculosis so he will die soon, but not without keeping the human‘s inside Sweden in check with reality - the magic is very hard for the humans to deal with. The mythologies really ruined their normal way of living. #Sunny D - Biker, Alvoholic, and Impregnator. He sleeps with the most women in Sweden, ruining their in-house career jobs (Military supervisor, turret driver, nurse for kids, teachers, etc.). Once he impregnates his victims (he is still human) they are forced to stop their career goals and take care of their children. Abortion is outlawed in Sweden. His family will come in handy once inside of pandora’s box - the diversity of women that he slept with lead to a very strong and diverse family to call his own - all of the kids hate him as a dad, but it gives them something to bond over.